1. Field of the Inventions
The present inventions relate to wringers, including wringers that can be used to wring flat mops, round mops and mops having other configurations.
2. Related Art
Wringers for mops used in cleaning floors, walls, ceilings and other surfaces are often large, heavy and apply substantial pressure to mops to remove a substantial amount of cleaning fluid. Typical wringers apply mechanical pressure through opposing plates or surfaces while the user applies force to a crank, lever or other mechanism.
Mops used in medical and other facilities may be used to apply anti-bacterial, anti-germ or other disinfecting or cleaning fluids. During use, a desired amount of fluid should remain on or in the mop until the mop is applied to the surface. Typically, the mop is immersed in a quantity of clean fluid and then wrung out using a wringer to remove excess fluid. The fluid is then applied to the surface using the mop. However, if the wringer applies too much pressure, not enough fluid remains on the mop material to apply enough solution to the surface. As a result, the subject surfaces may not be cleaned according to required procedures.
Conventional wringers may not be suitable for some types of mops that are used in controlled environments, such as clean rooms, medical facilities and the like. For example, flat mops and round mops, particularly those using special materials, are not easily wrung using wringers that apply pressure to the mop with opposing plates or surfaces. An example of a flat mop is the SlimLine 2000, and one example of a round mop is the TMop, sold under those names by Micronova Manufacturing Inc.